


Curse

by pokemonkatia168757



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt, Spoilers for Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, minimal comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonkatia168757/pseuds/pokemonkatia168757
Summary: After being accepted into the Emperor’s Coven, Lilith finds her sister.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Curse

The day just didn’t seem to end. Lilith was dragged from room to room, doing paperwork, or introductions, or various training activities. The entire time, however, the young witch’s mind was elsewhere. She kept replaying the morning event’s in her head. 

_Edalyn forfeited. Why would she forfeit? Wasn’t this her dream? ___

__The thoughts filled her head with every step she took._ _

___Did I mess up? _____

____When the day finally ended, she rushed home._ _ _ _

_____It’s fine, _she told herself. By now the curse has worn off, and Edalyn has messed up my room as revenge for leaving her alone.___ _ _ _

______“Edalyn?” Lilith opened the door to their house, looking around. It was too quiet. Their parents would still be at work at this hour, but Edalyn would never let the house be silent if she was home._ _ _ _ _ _

_______She must be out still, _she pushed her thoughts aside. Her sister was prone to causing trouble and staying out late.___ _ _ _ _ _

________On her way to her room, however, she could hear a sound from her sister’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Edalyn?” She knocked. The sound she recognized as sobs stopped. “I know you’re in there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A million thoughts ran through her head as she waited for an answer, but instead she was met with silence, with the occasional muffled sob. The older sister opened the door carefully, finding the younger curled up in her bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What happened?” Lilith walked in slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger looked up from her cocoon slowly, contemplating her next move. Then she jumped into her sister’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith held her, “it’s okay, it’s all okay now.” The curse must’ve scared her more than she thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a bit of crying, Eda spoke up, “I-I couldn’t think. I was so scared.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She tilted her younger sister’s head up, “it’s okay now. Look, you’re okay!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I wasn’t!” She stood up, pushing Lilith away. “I wasn’t okay! And I wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith narrowed her eyes, “what do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And you!” Eda pointed her finger in her sister’s face. “You saw me! Where were you?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith backed up, “I was dragged around all day by the coven! I couldn’t get away!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Edalyn paused, then collapsed on her bed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know,” she trembled, “I know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith sat next to her, “what happened, after that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Someone found me, and helped me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Helped you?” She tried to coux more information out of her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Edalyn glanced over to her bag, lying in the corner of the room. “Lily, someone cursed me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elder nodded slowly, looking away, “that… makes sense.” I know, it was me. “At least it’s over now,” Lilith reached over to comfort her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No it's not!” Pushing her sister’s hands away, Edalyn shot up. “I was cursed, and we don’t know anything about it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you’re back to normal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Edalyn snorted, “I thought you were the smart one.” She pushed her hair behind her ear, looking away, “Curses are... complicated.” She walked across the room, and dug through her bag. She pulled out a book, and sat back down next to her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith took the book from her sister, reading the passage she had open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Body curses, mind curses, day curses, night curses.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Curses can last from 1 week to one’s whole life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The length of the curse and the effects of it can differ dramatically from one to another. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So,” Lilith tried to stay calm, “how long do you think this curse will last? A week?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lilith, I could have this curse my whole life!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you don’t have it right now! Look, you’re back to normal!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, cause someone realized the raging owl was a _person _, and gave me an elixir!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“See, you’re back to normal!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Edalyn ripped the book out of her sister’s hands, turned the pages, and slammed it back down into her sister’s hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Curses can be remedied by certain elixirs, however most don’t work for long, and require repeated application. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It doesn’t work forever,” the younger whispered. “I don’t know how long the curse is going to last, and I don’t know how long the elixir will work for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’ll just find you a good healer! I’m in the Emperor’s Coven now, we can go get you checked out in the Healing Coven, and they will fix the problem!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Edalyn looked down, “I don’t want to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m done dealing with all this _coven _nonsense! I will not be in debt to anyone!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lilith shot up, “what has gotten into you! What do you mean, _coven nonsense? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You wouldn’t understand! Leave me alone!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Edalyn, I’m trying to help you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, you can’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lilith froze, and stared wide eyes at her sister as she realized the gravity of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Edalyn.” she tried to convince herself. “It’ll wear off by the end of the week, and you’ll forget this ever happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eda’s gaze moved from the ground into her sister’s eyes. She rushed over and shoved her, “get out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lilith stared at her pain-filled eyes, then turned to leave. Just outside the door, she paused. “You’ll have another chance to get into the coven, don’t worry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her sister slammed the door in response, and Lilith was left to contemplate the consequences of her choice alone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
